


i blush 'til i blemish

by mechuri



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, pizza delivery boy mambin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: usually, joke requests are ignored (unless it’s chanwoo who sees it first - he once spent half an hour drawing the most detailed sonic the hedgehog hanbin has ever seen) and no one gives them a second thought.this one is a little different, though.





	i blush 'til i blemish

**Author's Note:**

> “i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right” au
> 
> title from "you hate the title" by speedy ortiz

usually, joke requests are ignored (unless it’s chanwoo who sees it first - he once spent half an hour drawing the most detailed sonic the hedgehog hanbin has ever seen) and no one gives them a second thought.

this one is a little different, though.

 

“hyung, shouldn’t you be delivering this one?” hanbin calls out to jinhwan.

with a look of disdain only jinhwan is capable of, he answers, “no, hanbin. it’s your delivery. get on with it.”

sat on a stool, feet not touching the floor, with a finger wrapped in the telephone cord like a character from a 90s romcom, jinhwan looks hanbin over and rolls his eyes. “it’s not like you’re _not_ cute.”

hanbin is wearing the compulsory uniform polo shirt two sizes too big, tucked into jeans that are too short and swing above his ankles. his belt is two shoelaces. he has no idea how he gets away with wearing this to work. all he knows is that it isn’t cute.

“hyung, they said “cutest”. that’s definitely you. i’ll take over on the phone until you’re back, seriously-”

“no. now get out. it’s not important, you idiot,” jinhwan says, staring hanbin down.

hanbin manages a solid five seconds of standing still before he gives up, stamps one foot, and whines, “fine, but if they complain it’s your fault.”

 

the car hanbin drives is shitty and beat up, bought so he could apply to jobs like this before he had the money to get something even slightly more aesthetically pleasing. it smells like pizza now, obviously, no matter how many air fresheners hanbin tries, and it’s not exactly his most prized possession.

that doesn’t mean, however, that when someone almost drives right into him when he’s attempting to (badly) parallel park he isn’t pissed off. he yells at them as they drive away, runs his hand through his hair a few too many times, and is still feeling a little shaken as he rings the doorbell for the delivery.

“hi, here’s- bobby?”

bobby grins, “hey! hanbin, right?” his hair is messier than it had been when jaewon introduced them, and his eyebrow piercing has been taken out.

jaewon has friends everywhere (it seems that way to hanbin, at least, who struggles to make friends with anyone he’s known for less than a year), always introducing new faces to hanbin. bobby is one of the only ones to ever stand out in hanbin’s mind.

they had barely talked that night, more preoccupied with drinking too much. hanbin had been out with jaewon and raesung, jaewon had inevitably invited a dozen other people, and hanbin’s memory gets a little lost after the round of shots he’d paid for. it’s fuzzier than it should be for being only a week ago, alcohol-blurred, but hanbin thinks distantly that he and bobby might have ended up dancing together. hanbin is clingy at the best of times, and it only increases when he drinks. like glimpsing a single frame of a film, hanbin’s mind fills with the image of his mouth on bobby’s jaw, his throat, and nothing else.

hanbin has to drag his eyes away from bobby’s collarbone.

“are you okay?”

“huh?” hanbin starts, embarrassed at zoning out, still filled with residual adrenaline. “i’m good. just… driving is stressful. sorry. here’s your pizza.”

bobby laughs as he takes the box from hanbin, disappearing for a second to put it down and grab his money.

as soon as he’s back, reaching out to pay hanbin, hanbin blurts out, “sorry, by the way. about your request.”

without hesitating, bobby says, “that’s okay. you got it right.”

hanbin wishes he could be that confident in his flirting. instead, he blushes furiously and says nothing.

bobby’s seemingly permanent grin gets a little softer in the face of hanbin’s panic, and he says, “i should tip you for this, i know, but this is the only change i have.”

“that’s okay, don’t worry about it,” hanbin rushes out, blush dying down only to come back full-force when bobby takes his hand and holds it palm-up.

“call me,” bobby writes his number on hanbin’s hand with a biro pulled from the pocket of his gigantic hoodie, his grip sure and nerve wracking. “i’ll buy you a drink to make up for it.”

“hopefully not alcoholic,” hanbin mutters, resisting the urge to curl his hand up into a fist for fear of the ink smudging.

“oh? why’s that?” bobby asks, smirking. _teasing_ , hanbin thinks, and he hates that he’s into it.

“i have low tolerance,” hanbin admits, knowing he’s making it so easy for bobby but telling him anyway.

leaning against the doorframe, bobby says, “really? i wouldn’t have guessed."

“shut up,” hanbin says, but he’s smiling. “shut up. i’m going now.”

“call me. seriously,” bobby smiles back and, god, he really is gorgeous. “i’ll be waiting!”

 

back in the safety of his car, hanbin types the number into his phone, afraid it’ll rub off as soon as he touches anything, and sends a text immediately.

 

_did u tell bobby where i work_

_why did u tell him to ask for the cutest delivery driver_

jaewonnie

_told him where u work ya_

_and told him wen u were working kkkkkkk_

_didnt tell him to do that tho!! ;) ;) ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> usually hanbin is full on confident gay i just wanted him being flustered n cute ;; also i feel like with this au people would expect bobby to be the delivery person but i didn't wanna base a whole thing on the typical joke of him being "ugly" so... tada
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
